This invention relates in general to visualizers and more particularly to a visualizer which composes composite illustrations.
Heretofore, machines have been developed for composing composite illustrations from superimposed films, or more specifically, from superimposed frames on such films. The composition of these composite illustrations may be altered by moving the films to bring different frames thereof into alignment. Normally, each film is wound around two spools and the portion in between is superimposed on other film strips to create the composite illustration. Each spool normally has a knob by which it is turned. As a result a multitude of knobs must be turned and this is extremely cumbersome. Moreover, most machines of this type have been quite heavy and bulky and certainly not suitable for use as a child's toy.